Golems
Golems are crafted humanoid creations from Thaumcraft 3 that can do various jobs. Currently you must discover Golemancy in your Research Table before you can craft Wood Golems. In addition every other golem type must have their respective theory researched with the exception of Iron Golems, which required more advanced golemancy as well. They are Thaumcraft's method of automating certain tedious tasks. Whilst they can make their way through gates and wooden doors, other entry means such as iron and warded doors will prevent their egress giving a frustrated thaumaturge a means by which to prevent golem intrusion into restricted areas. Right-clicking any golem with a Vis storing Wand will turn them back into an item. The base of any golem is the Golem Animation Core. Research Details Required Research for Basic Golemancy: Unified Thaumic Field Theory Required Research for Advanced Golemancy: The Theory of Everything Required Research for different Cores: Wooden Golems Wooden golems will pick up any item on the floor and put it in the storage unit it was placed on. Decanting Golem Decanting Golems can carry around Warded Jars and can be specified to fill it with particular liquids. Due to them carrying a jar, they don't need to use up glass phials. Iron Golem Guardian Iron Golem Guardians are placed by right-clicking on any solid block. They will attack most non-creeper monsters, including Endermen, Zombies, Zombie Pigmen, Skeletons, Wisps, Cave spiders, Fire bats, Slimes, Witches, Silverfish, Blazes, and Ghasts. They will not attack Hostile Dogs or Creepers and they will actively flee from the Ender dragon regardless of their core. Once they have killed all hostiles within their assigned perimeter, they will attempt to return to the center of their area unless they have fallen off a cliff chasing a monster, in which case they will remain where they have fallen until picked up with a magic wand or aggravated by another monster. When they take damage, they will slowly regenerate (which they do by flashing green) and become more haggard in appearance until their health is recovered. Golem Animation Core Upgraded cores can be researched and then crafted INSTEAD of the normal core in the crafting recipe of the golem; there is no way to upgrade an existing golem. Each core is made by crafting the basic core with a shard. Intelligence Core (fire shard) Wood, Stone, and Clay golems can be given more items to filter what items they will take. Straw Golems will replant what they broke. It doesn't replant if nothing plantable is dropped, but if multiple plantable objects are dropped, it will also plant on adjacent tilled but unused soil blocks. Iron Golems will attempt to dodge an explosion by a creeper. Strength Core (earth shard) Wood, Stone, and Clay golems can carry a stack of 32 items instead of 16. Straw cannot receive this upgrade. Iron Golems will do more damage when they attack a hostile mob. Speed Core (air shard) Golems have increased walking speed. Perception Core (water shard) Golems have an increased effective range. Unmodified Golems can work on a 10 block radius centered around the golem. Golems with the Perception Core can work on a 16 block radius centered around the golem. Wood golems can pick up items halfway in their outer block (bug?). Tallow golems seem to have a slightly larger range than normal when searching for water. Advanced Golems Advanced Stone Golems are placed like normal stone golems but cannot be made using Stone Golems with anything other than a basic animation core. They can move up to six different items to six different coloured markers, this is achieved by placing different coloured markers in its radius and putting items in its item slots then changing the colours on the bars above them to make the golem take the item with a colour above it to the corresponding marker, if there is not one it will not complete the action and will stand on or next to its home chest. Advanced clay golems will still move items into one marked chest, but are able to handle more chests in a farther radius. *Motus (trapdoor) *Imperito (lever) *Telum (swords) *Tutamen (leather) *Victus (wheat) *Animus (soul sand) Accessories Golems can also be given accessories to aid in their operation, these are less influential than cores but still helpful. These are all gained from lost research fragments. Accessory: Bowtie A must for any golem on the go, this bowtie will fill it with additional energy, increasing its pace. Accessory: Fez This strange headgear seems to fill any golem wearing it with unusual vitality, allowing it to repair damage at a much faster pace. Accessory: Top Hat This tiny hat is the perfect accessory for any golem. Not only is it stylish and dashing, but any golem wearing it will have increased health and vitality. Accessory: Spectacles Golems are notoriously short sighted, and these glasses alleviate that weakness to some degree. This will increase the perception radius of the golem by 2 blocks (tested on both normal and perceptive golems). Accessory: Dart Launcher This dart launcher can only be attached to combat golems. It is not quite as powerful as the golems primary attack, but gives golems a means of attacking foes at range. Accessory: Visor This metal visor will grant a combat golem a small amount of additional armor protection. It will also ensure that any foes attacked by the golem will drop experience orbs when they die. Accessory: Iron Plating The armored plating grants the golem wearing it increased resistance to physical harm. Unfortunately the additional protection comes at a cost, as all the heavy ironmongery will slow it down. Death If you find your golems are not where you left them it might be because they wandered from their placement point or they were killed. I find it useful to look in the server log to see what happened. Here are two examples. 2013-04-10 05:00:18 INFO ForgeModLoader Thaumcraft EntityGolemStrawGolem'/161048952, l='H&N-2', x=-537.38, y=68.08, z=-88.35 was killed by null (inFire) The flux event, lightning, targets the nearest entity (even you, your villagers, and your golems). If fire spread is disabled this causes further complications as the fire will never disappear (A new feature in CodeChickenCore, doFireTickOut=true, fixes this problem). 2013-04-10 06:23:24 INFO ForgeModLoader Thaumcraft EntityGolemIronGuardianGolem Guardian'/183643982, l='H&N-2', x=-561.92, y=68.08, z=-110.62 was killed by EntityWispl='H&N-2', x=-555.46, y=70.00, z=-106.52 (mob) Iron golems are quite ineffective against wisps without a dart launcher. Even so, they will often run away in pursuit and be unable to find their way back home. It is best to trap your wisps at the source lest they escape to harass your golems. Category:Block Category:Golem Category:Research Category:Thaumcraft 4 Category:Thaumcraft 3